This invention relates generally to fishing apparatuses, and in particular, to bite indicators for indicating to an angler that a fish has taken bait on a fishing line.
Over the years, various audible signalling devices have been provided in association with fishing rods and lines to signal when a fish has struck or taken the baited hook. The attraction of these devices lie in that they essentially allow the angler to fish using a line which may be largely unattended, or to fish using several lines simultaneously and thus, fish with greater efficiency. The most rudimentary and perhaps the oldest of these devices is a simple mechanical signalling apparatus such as a bell or rattle secured to the tip of a fishing rod which is activated by the jerking movement of the rod tip when a fish strikes. Other signalling devices of increasing complexity have also been developed to serve this function. Typically, these devices utilize batteries as a power source and may include an audible alarm or visual alarm, or both, and a structure for closing a switch in a circuit to activate the alarm when an associated fishing pole deviates from a relatively static position, when tension is exerted on the fishing line, or when the fishing line is moved in a linear manner as occurs when a fish strikes the hook or takes the bait.
Generally, the more complex bite detector devices can be characterized as falling into one of two categories. In one category are bite detectors which include some sort of level responsive switch; in another category are those devices which detect movement of the fishing line. For level detecting devices, a switch, often a mercury switch or other similar switch responsive to positional change, is mounted to a fishing pole, and connected in series with the power source and an indicator, e.g., a buzzer or light or both. When fishing this type of bite detector, an angler may support the fishing pole in an available holder or leaned against a leaning aid (such as a forked tree limb, etc.) at approximately a 45 degree angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,629 to Kaye shows such a general arrangement with a small battery-operated light attached through a mercury switch to a penlight battery. This device is mounted in a cylindrical housing which is fixed by a bracket to the tip of the fishing pole. The bracket includes a means for adjusting the angle of the housing and, thus, the angle at which the mercury switch will close when the pole bends. The pole is supported in a typical pole holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,321 to Wilstead discloses a similar arrangement with a direct mounting of the cylindrical housing along a pole, and an adjustment which contemplates rotating the housing to change the response angle of the mercury switch. The pole is supported in a forked arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,630 to Lawes shows a mercury switch controlled at a pole tip, using a remote electrical source such as a trolling motor battery, or a battery pack in the handle of the pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,797 to Finefeld discloses a mounting tripod for a pole, including a lamp on a counterweighted arm, which is in turn attached to and supports the pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,268 to Newton discloses a separate light and buzzer spaced apart on a rod, and activated by two metal brackets mounted near the rod tip and acting as electrical contacts. Sensitivity of the device is set by a thumb screw mounted between these brackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,546 to Ambrose discloses a housing located near the rod handle and having a telescopic contact (resembling a portable radio antenna) extending from the housing upward on the rod. This contact is exposed next to a clamp which is connected in an electrical series circuit. The device actuates the rod when the rod bends and pulls the clamp against the telescopic contact.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,337 to Mantel shows a device having a flashlight configuration, mounted on a rod by metal rods and machine screws. There is a light at the lower end of the device, and a push-type switch protruding from the upper end of the device. A helical spring is positioned to press against the switch when the rod is bent. Sensitivity is adjusted by altering the position of the mounting brackets.
The other category of known prior art devices include those in which movement of the fishing line is directly measured. Such devices typically include a structure for closing a switch in a circuit to actuate an alarm when tension is exerted on the fishing line, or when the fishing line is moved in a linear manner as occurs when a fish strikes the hook or takes the bait.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,678 to Peck, et al, discloses a bite detector through which a fishing line is placed and is brought into a desired operational position, resting in a v-notch of a thin wire stylus of a movement sensor in the bite indicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,284 to Westwood likewise discloses a signalling device which includes a switch arm that frictionally grips the fishing line and which is spring-biased with an adjustment device bearing the sensitivity of the device so that when the fishing line is pulled, an electrical circuit is activated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,910 to Montgomery describes another fishing signal device utilizing a drum switch to complete a circuit and activate an alarm. A fishing line is held frictionally between the crank arms of the drum switch. Movement of the fishing line caused by a biting fish pulls the line from the crank arm and rotates the crank in a direction to activate the drum switch.
The above-listed patents contain some of the features that are common to most all fishing line signalling devices, but are not particularly pertinent to the present invention. It can be appreciated that level sensing switch devices require some sort of angular support mechanism and, therefore, have inherent limitations in the manner in which they may be employed. Moreover, even though some of these devices provide for positional adjustment of the level sensitive switch, they must be constantly re-adjusted during use and as the environment in which they are used changes. For those bite detectors which directly measure line movement, it will likewise be appreciated that these devices are inherently subject to false readings and often employ mechanisms which have a tendency to accumulate small particles of debris typically found in fishing waters such as algae, sand, duck-weed, seaweed and the like, which adhere to the fishing line as the fishing line is spooled-in. Thus, these somewhat more complex line movement devices require periodic cleaning and maintenance and do not lend themselves to fishing environments where this type of debris is abundant. Finally, in view of the limitations found in both level sensitive and line movement devices, it will be appreciated that it is desireable to have a fish bite detector which is not orientation dependent, not inherently subject to false readings and which does not have electro-mechanical components which can become clogged during use.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fishing line signal that alerts a person using the fishing rod by actuating either a buzzer-type audible signal or a light-type visual signal, or both, when a fish strikes the hook or takes the bait and moves the fishing line.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing line signal in accordance with the preceding object in which a selector switch is provided to enable the user to select which type of signal is to be actuated or to enable both signals to be actuated.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fishing line signal in according with the preceding objects utilizing a sensitivity adjustment for a switch mechanism which responds to and may be adjusted to compensate for naturally occurring tension forces that might be exerted on the fishing line, thereby reducing the possibility of false signals being rendered.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a fish-bite detector in a waterproof, light-weight housing.
Finally, another object of the invention is to provide a fish-bite detector which may be used during various types of fishing and which would enable an angler to fish with more than one rod at a time.
These, together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent, reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described in claim, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.